It feels like yesterday
by MadSockRabbit
Summary: **first fanfic** How will life go for Harry, Ron and Hermione after the battle of Hogwarts? Fluff at first but a story will develop, promise :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Authours Note:

So, I know there is some fluff at first but don't worry, there will be more soon R&R please

People had always whispered wherever he went. Pointing and talking. He knew that they talked behind his back. But he had gotten used to it. Harry Potter was greeted by cheers this time. He headed back downstairs from Dumbledore's office, greeting the broken gargoyle as he passed. He made his way through the crowd of people to the Weasley family. He found Ginny and they just sat, looking at the grieving families of their lost loved ones, looking at the celebrating fighters and the injured, being tended to by Madam Pomfrey. So many had come together that day to bring down the evil that had been oppressing the wizarding world for such a long time. Harry couldn't believe it was finally over. He had spent his life working towards this very moment, it seemed surreal now that it was actually here.

"Harry." Ginny whispered, catching his attention.

He said nothing, but simply kissed her, trying to express everything he felt in that moment. Greif, relief, happiness, celebration, pain, guilt – he was sure it was his fault all these people had died, he should have been braver and gone to Voldemort sooner, anger, tiredness, regret and finally, love. He had been waited anxiously to kiss her for so long, imagining how it would feel when he finally got to, it was even better that he had hoped or imagined.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He was gone. The past year, the past seven years, they had succeeded. Voldemort was gone. It was finally over. It was naive to think that nothing would ever hurt them again, but for now they were safe. For the next time, they would be prepared.

He was gone. Fred was gone. He was never coming back. It was hard enough to even comprehend the pain for himself, but Ron looked over at George. He was neither crying nor laughing. His expression was…..blank. The light that always burned bright in his eyes was extinguished. Part of him had died when Fred had gone. He took Hermione's hand and pulled her close. Her eyes were swimming with tears and she looked so confused, he pulled her into a tight hug, both of them needing the closeness it brought. As they pulled away they looked at each other and by a way of comforting each other, they kissed. It was not as strong as the first time, but it was sweet and gentle and held so much love, Ron was sure his heart would explode, hell; he would explode with all these emotions. A memory surfaced of the three of them in fifth year when they had been talking about Cho Chang having all these emotions. Ron now understood completely. Fear for what was going to happen next. Grief for all those who had died, Confusion as to what to _do _next and that raging, powerful emotion coursing through his veins that he identified as love. He recalled Hermione telling him that he had the emotions of a teaspoon. These emotions would probably fill an ocean. As they leaned in again to kiss, this time more urgent, the whole world span, nothing else mattered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

There was celebration and pain. Both of which Hermione felt. She could see it in everybody's eyes. The exact same feelings spread on everybody's faces. She found it hard to believe that after all these years, he was _gone._ He was never coming back. They had won. The light had shone through the dark, and for a while at least, they were safe. Though somehow, she was still cold, and felt so alone. The Weasley family were grieving over Fred, and a pang of grief surged through her too. Harry was holding onto Ginny, determined to never let her go, while being congratulated by the people celebrating the fall of the most dark wizard of all time. As if on cue, Ron took her hand, and they embraced. Before she hadn't believed it was over. Now she felt so safe. Nothing would ever touch them now. Their first kiss was amazing, their second sweet and gentle, but their third was the most special. Despite all the pain, they had WON. Everything was right all at once. The whole world faded out, and it was just them. Nothing else mattered, nothing else to care about. Just this. Just them. It was perfect.


End file.
